Benutzer:Combatir
Combatir, bei Tales of Pikohan auch als Eridanus bekannt, ist eine Administratorin des Pfotenballenklubs. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Am historischen Tag des 19. Novembers 2004 kam der erste Tales of-Teil, Tales of Symphonia, in die deutschen Läden. Es war auch zu dieser Zeit, als Combatir den ersten Kontakt mit der Tales of-Reihe pflegte, indem sie ihren Bruder und seine Freunde dabei beobachtete, wie sie diese heute noch epische Handlung verfolgten. Vielleicht war es angesichts von Combatirs noch jungem Alter von zwölf Jahren, dass sie kein allzu großes Interesse an diesem Spiel fand. Es dauerte fünf weitere Jahre, bis sie durch den Einsatz ihres älteren Bruder und das Erscheinen von Tales of Symphonia - Dawn of the New World die Tales of-Reihe zu lieben lernte. Sie fand in Foren Gleichgesinnte, plauderte viel, zeichnete Fanarts und schrieb Fanfictions. Schließlich lieh sie sich von einer Freundin eine XBox 360 mitsamt Controller und aus Verleihen zwei weitere Controller sowie das Spiel Tales of Vesperia. Das Spiel und die Controller kosteten leider täglich etwas: so sputeten sie und ihre beiden Mitspieler, ihr Bruder und Vanyar21, sich, um Tales of Vesperia durchzuspielen, und verpassten viel Gutes von der genialen Handlung. Jahre später erstand Combatir Tales of Vesperia für ihre eigene Sammlung und holte alles noch einmal nach, sodass dieses Spiel bis heute zu ihren Favoriten gehört. Nahezu zeitgleich besorgte sie sich für den Nintendo 3DS mangels Alternativen Tales of the Abyss, auf das sie eigentlich verzichten wollte, weil sie es absurd fand, dass auf eine Übersetzung verzichtet wurde. Kurz darauf lieh sie sich von ihrem Cousin eine Playstation Portable und kaufte sich Tales of Eternia: auch dieses war auf Englisch und obgleich sie das meiste verstehen konnte, wirkte sich die fehlende Übersetzung auf ihre Sympathie gegenüber der beiden Spiele aus. Günstig kaufte sie sich dann Tales of Phantasia für den Gameboy Advance und spielte den geistigen Vorgänger und den chronologischen Nachfolger von Tales of Symphonia mit Eifer. Trotz des hohen Alters konnte dieses Spiel sie mit einem großartigen Bösewicht und einigen netten Helden begeistern. ---- Daraufhin sah Combatir sich als Teil der Tales of-Gemeinde und besorgte sich jedes Spiel, das sie finden konnte, verzichtete aber auf jene Teile, die nie in Europa erschienen waren. Was sie seit jeher stets gestört hatte war die Tatsache, dass im Internet nur schwer deutsche Informationen über die Tales of-Teile in Erfahrung gebracht werden konnten; genau das wollte sie ändern und gründete, gemeinsam mit Vanyar21, den Pfotenballenklub. Gegenwart Der Pfotenballenklub wuchs rasch heran und hat nun schon die Tausend-Artikel-Marke geknackt, und das mit vergleichsweise wenigen Stub-Artikeln. Obwohl die Zahl der Mitarbeiter noch enorm übersichtlich und die Anzahl der Artikel vergleichsweise groß ist, wird hier alles mit Sorgfalt gepflegt. Wie es ihr Wunsch war, bemüht Combatir sich darum, alle deutschen Informationen, die die Spiele liefern, auch als deutsche Informationen an die Welt draußen zu bringen – und sie nicht aus dem Internet auf Englisch zu kopieren. Das geht vom großen Text über die Artes bis hin zu kleinen Screenshots, die sie, wenn möglich, auf Deutsch zu halten versucht. Persönlichkeit Combatir ist ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und redet sehr gerne mit anderen darüber, vor allem über die Handlungen und Charaktere und diverse Theorien, die auch mal oder weniger abwegig, aber trotzdem spannend sein können. Sie hat gewisse Prioritäten, was ihre Lieblingsfiguren und -spiele angeht: so ist es ihr mehr oder weniger egal, wie ein Charakter kämpft, sondern achtet mehr auf seine Persönlichkeit und seinen Hintergrund. An Artes zeigt sie deshalb kein allzu großes Interesse, denn die Techniken sind für sie in den Spielen mehr ein Mittel zum Zweck, kümmert sich aber dennoch um die entsprechenden Artikel. Das Character Design eines Charakters ist ihr zwar wichtig, wirkt sich aber nicht allzu sehr auf ihre Sympathie für eben jene Charaktere auf. So findet sie beispielsweise, dass das Design von Presea Combatir aus Tales of Symphonia eher schlecht ist (vorrangig wegen der doch sehr einfachen und in Dawn of the New World und im Anime nicht gut sitzenden Klamotte), zählt Presea selbst aber zu ihren liebsten Figuren. thumb|left|200px thumb|200px Als Administatorin steht Combatir in der Verantwortung, sich um die Probleme der Mitarbeiter zu kümmern, und tut dies, wenn sie angeschrieben wird: sie kennt sich mit technischen Dingen zwar nicht sehr gut aus, weshalb diese meist von ihrer Co-Admin Vanyar21 übernommen werden, aber was den Aufbau von Seiten, die Grammatik und Rechtschreibung und Fragen zur Tales of-Reihe angeht, steht Combatir immer gern zur Verfügung. Neben der Tales of-Reihe mag Combatir vor allem Spielreihe von Nintendo sehr gern: darunter Pokémon, The Legend of Zelda oder Super Smash Brothers. Wie jeder normale Mensch hat auch sie noch andere Hobbys, wie zum Beispiel Geschichten schreiben in eigener Angelegenheit, ins Kino gehen oder Bücher lesen. Trivia *Aktuell arbeitet Combatir an den Konzepten einer Crossover-Fanfiction, leicht inspiriert von der "Gilgulim-Vorlage" aus Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology, womit sie sich seit einiger Zeit mal wieder dem Fanfiction-Genre zuwendet. Combatirs Rangliste der Tales of-Reihe |-|Platz 1: Symphonia= Lieblingsfiguren Raine Sage | Sheena Fujibayashi | Regal Bryant | Presea Combatir Kuchinawa Azumi | Abyssion | Virginia Sage Dies war mein erstes Tales of, deshalb spielt bei seiner Bewertung wohl auch etwas Nostalgie mit rein. Mit keinem anderen Tales of (und vermutlich auch mit keinem anderen Spiel) habe ich mich mehr beschäftigt als mit Symphonia. Das Spiel bietet, trotz vieler Erklärungen, allerlei Möglichkeiten für eigene Theorien, sowohl geschichtlich betrachtet als auch zu den Beziehungen zwischen den Charakteren, und damit viel Stoff für Fanfictions, an denen ich echt gern schreibe. Die Geschichte ist so episch wie ich bis dahin von keinem anderen Spiel fand. Allerdings lag mir der Fokus viel zu sehr auf Lloyd. Er war an den Stellen wichtig, wo er nicht im Vordergrund hätte sein sollen: in Palmacosta, als die Menschen Mut brauchten, hätte es Colette sein müssen, die es ihnen zuspricht. Im Azurgarten vom Lezareno-Hauptquartier hätte es Presea, vielleicht Regal sein müssen, die Alicias Exsphere zerstören. Auch die Zerstörung von Mithos' Exsphere hätte eher Genis übernehmen müssen. Das Schwingen vom Ewigen Schwert hätte, rein logisch betrachtet, entweder von Raine oder Genis vorgenommen werden können (Entschuldigung im Spiel: wir können keine Schwerter führen. Lloyd macht auch nichts anderes, als das Schwert in die Höhe zu strecken.) Wenn nicht die beiden Halbelfen, dann Zelos, der magische Schwerter ohnehin schwingen kann, und wenn überhaupt ein Mensch, der den Ring des Paktes braucht, dann Sheena, die den Pakt mit Origin vollführt hat. Lloyd hatte da eigentlich gar nichts zu suchen. Ein Nachteil des Spiels sind zudem die "niederen Antagonisten", also vorrangig die Fünf Großfürsten, um deren Hintergrund sich gar nicht gekümmert wurde. Da ist man in späteren Tales of-Teilen mehr gewöhnt. Von den Hauptcharakteren ist Kratos der Einzige, dessen enorm gehypte Beliebtheit ich absolut nicht nachvollziehen kann, weil er für mich nichts weiter ist als ein Verräter und ein echt schlechter Vater ist und ich bisher keine Argumente von Fans gesehen haben, aus welchem Grund er so "cool" sein soll. Die anderen Protagonisten hab ich sehr lieb gewonnen, obwohl ich natürlich meine Favoriten habe. Auch Nebencharaktere gibt es genug, die wirklich liebenswürdig und interessant sind, und trotz der Ernsthaftigkeit, die in der Handlung steckte, wirkte es niemals erdrückend oder zu dunkel. |-|Platz 2: Vesperia= Lieblingsfiguren Rita Mordio | Judith | Yeager | Flynn Scifo Dieses Spiel hatte das Pech, dass ich weder eine XBox noch die Controller noch das Spiel selbst besessen hatte, als ich es das erste Mal gespielt habe. Was tut man also? Die XBox von 'ner Freundin ausleihen und den Rest aus dem Verleih besorgen, was pro Tag natürlich kostet. Drei Controller mit Spiel kosteten einiges, also haben wir uns wirklich gesputet, das Spiel zu durchzuspielen; auf Kosten des Spielspaßes. Ein zweiter Spieldurchlauf, dieses Mal mit eigenem Spiel und der wieder von der Freundin ausgeliehenen XBox und einem eigenen Controller, hat meinen ersten Eindruck des Spiels gerichtet: die Protagonisten sind wirklich ausnahmslos liebenswürdig, ein paar der Antagonisten (aber bei weitem nicht alle) sind ganz interessant und die Handlung ist, wenngleich nicht so episch wie zum Beispiel bei Symphonia, wirklich gut. Auch im Vergleich zu Symphonia hat es mir gefallen, dass Yuri nicht in den Vordergrund geschoben wurde; ganz im Gegenteil, er hielt sich sogar meist im Hintergrund. Zwar führt er die Vesperia Nr. 1 am Ende, aber es sind auch alle anderen, deren Kräfte gebraucht werden, um alle Kerne in Geister zu verwandeln. Yuri war sogar so wenig präsent, dass ich es zuerst gar nicht in Frage gestellt habe, als Duke am Ende so viel mit Rita gequatscht hat. Das gesamte Gespräch wirkte so sinnvoll, dass wir drei Spieler es für richtig hielten, obwohl wir uns gewundert haben, warum Rita mit einem Mal so wichtig ist. (Erklärung: unsere erste Spielerin hat mit Rita gespielt und die Szene bei Duke ändert sich je nachdem, welcher Charakter vom ersten Spieler gesteuert wird.) Vesperia bietet das bisher eindeutig beste Kolosseum mit spaßigen Auftritten einiger Antagonisten und einigen Cameo-Figuren aus anderen Spielen. Auch das Zusatzdungeon macht wirklich viel Spaß, da man hier nochmal gegen stärkere Gegner kämpfen darf. Hier vergleiche ich es gerne mit dem Zusatzdungeon aus Xillia, wo man gezwungen ist, gegen die ganzen kleineren Monster zu kämpfen; Kämpfe, die einfach keinen Spaß machen, wenn sie in solchen Massen auftreten. |-|Platz 3: Graces f= Lieblingsfiguren Sophie | Malik Caesar | Pascal | Hubert Oswell Der spielbare Prolog kam überraschend, aber wirklich gern gesehen. Während wir (mein Bruder, Vanyar21 und ich; dieselbe Konstellation wie bei Vesperia) gespielt haben, dachten wir, dass der Prolog nur kurz dauern würde, aber er wurde erstaunlich lang und endete dann noch so dramatisch, wie es wohl keiner erwartet hatte. Trotz der fröhlichen Erscheinung des Spiels ist Graces f wohl eines der traurigsten Spiele überhaupt. Zuerst die dramatischen Ereignisse in der Kindheit (Adoption von Hubert, Cheria hofft, dass sie noch erwachsen werden kann, Richards Geschichte und Sophies Tod) und all dies wird im Hauptkapitel und Zukunftskapitel noch weitergeführt. Die Handlung des Hauptkapitels war zunächst etwas zäh, weil sie so politisch angehaucht ist. Aber allgemeinhin ist mir aufgefallen, dass die Handlung eher um die Charaktere herum aufgebaut ist und nicht andersrum; ein schöner Aufbau, wie ich finde. Die Anime-Sequenzen des Spiels hatten allerdings einen so ziemlichen "Fremdschäm-Charakter". Ich konnte sie mir nicht wirklich ansehen, ohne wieder wegsehen zu müssen. Da hab ich mir lieber die Videosequenzen mit den Charaktermodellen angesehen. Asbel ist ein netter Hauptcharakter, aber er ging mit seinem Freundschaftsding Richard gegenüber wirklich viel zu weit. Spätestens dann, als er Sophie hatte erblinden lassen, hätte Asbel mal umdenken müssen, was Richard angeht. Viel anfangen konnte ich mit der Familie, die die Heldengruppe im Handlungsverlauf geworden ist. |-|Platz 4: Xillia 2= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Jyde Mathis | Milla | Elle Mel Marta | Gaius | Ivar Auch wenn man durch vorige Informationssuche darauf vorbereitet war, einen stummen Hauptcharakter vor den Latz geknallt zu bekommen, war es doch eher ungewohnt. Das Argument, dass Ludger stumm war, damit man sich "in ihn hineinversetzen kann", das funktioniert bei mir einfach nicht. Ich bin nicht der Charakter, den ich spiele. Ich betrachte Ludgers Stummheit als Experiment der Tales of-Reihe und hoffe, dass wir in der Hauptreihe nicht noch einmal einen stummen Charakter bekommen (sofern es nicht handlungsbedingt ist). Ansonsten betrachte ich Xillia 2 als Spiel, das Potenzial zu einem eigenen Spiel hatte und nicht unbedingt ein Xillia sein musste. Dies hätte natürlich nur funktioniert, wenn man die eigene Handlung dementsprechend ausgearbeitet hätte, da der Großteil der Handlung von den Nebenaufgaben eingenommen wurde. Nichstdestotrotz haben die Xillia-Charaktere eine gewisse Art der Nostalgie hineingebracht, die nicht gewirkt hätte, wenn Xillia 2 ein eigenständiges Tales of geworden wäre. Aber auch Ludger und Elle hab ich schnell ins Herz geschlossen. Das Spiel ist mir, genau wie Xillia, für ein Tales of allerdings etwas farblos, da ich Cel Shading-Teile wie Vesperia und Graces f (die Grafik aus Vesperia finde ich eigentlich perfekt) bevorzuge. Die verschiedenen Enden haben mich nicht zum mehrfachen Spielen angeregt, die Elitemonster haben allerdings auch Spaß hineingebracht, sobald man das Spiel durch hatte. Die Enden habe ich mir stattdessen lieber im Internet angesehen. Tränen verkniffen hab ich mir keine, deshalb gab's da eine ganz schöne Flut. Die Enden sind wirklich enorm dramatisch, allerdings bin ich mit dem Elle-Ende, das als das "richtige Ende" gilt, auch am zufriedensten. |-|Platz 5: Eternia= Lieblingsfiguren Farah Oersted | Keele Zeibel | Chat | Max | Hyades | Shizel Glücklicherweise habe ich mich nochmal dazu überwinden können, dieses Spiel zu spielen, als ich mir wegen Radiant Mythology eine PSP ausgeliehen habe, denn ansonsten hätte ich ein wirklich gutes Spiel weiterhin für schlecht gehalten. Ja, die Konsole finde ich ziemlich ungünstig, aber Tales of Eternia selbst beeindruckt mit erstaunlicher Charaktertiefe und Handlung, wie man sie von einem vergleichsweise altem Spiel nicht gewohnt ist. Das Spiel hat es geschafft, die Helden in die Handlung einzubinden, ohne dass die meisten zu viel mit den globalen Ereignissen zu tun haben, und durch Rückblenden und Prüfungen sind Rückblicke in die Kindheit der Charaktere zu sehen, die die Entwicklung der Figuren begünstigt. Es gibt viele Dinge, die angeschnitten werden und von denen genug preisgegeben wird, um Theorien darüber zu spinnen. Die Charaktere, ob Haupt- oder Nebenfiguren, sind überzeugend und runden die gesamte Handlung, die mich ziemlich oft an Symphonia erinnert hat, ab. Teilweise hab ich mich gefragt, ob die Geschichte um Symphonia nicht entstanden ist, während die Entwickler an Eternia gearbeitet haben und immer mehr Ideen dazu hatten, die sie aber nicht umsetzen konnten. Wirklich gestört haben mich die Zufallskämpfe, die in Eternia gefühlt häufiger auftreten als in Phantasia. Das hat die Dungeons etwas nervig gemacht, während die Dungeons selbst aber schön mit Rätseln ausgearbeitet waren, wie man es heutzutage kaum noch kennt. |-|Platz 6: Phantasia= Lieblingsfiguren Suzu Fujibayashi | Claus F. Lester | Amber Klein | Dhaos Als ich Phantasia das erste Mal gespielt habe, hat es mich gleich mit dem Kampfsystem überrascht, weil ich nicht erwartet hatte, dass das Kampfsystem aus Symphonia in einem GBA-Spiel funktioniert. Zwar läuft es nicht so flüssig wie in Symphonia, aber wenn man die Kämpfe nicht mag, kann man sie ja auch mehr oder weniger "überspringen", indem man mit magischen Feldangriffen zuschlägt. Der Handlungsverlauf an sich mag nicht sonderlich innovativ sein, ebenso wenig wie die gesamte Handlung selbst, aber Dhaos war ein ziemlich cooler Antagonist und Geschichten, die sich mit Zeitreisen befassen, haben ohnehin sofort mein Interesse. Dadurch, dass ich Symphonia vorher kannte und mich über die Beziehung der beiden Spiele informiert habe, habe ich besonders Ausschau nach Gemeinsamkeiten gehalten und bin auch nicht enttäuscht worden, da es davon einige gibt. Ebenfalls durch Symphonia kannte ich die Welt bereits und habe großen Gefallen an ihr gefunden. Allgemein hat mir das Spiel wirklich sehr viel Spaß gemacht und hatte, vor allem für ein so altes Spiel, allerlei interessante Nebenaufgaben oder andere kleinere Dinge, die man in Bibliotheken und ähnlichem finden konnte. |-|Platz 7: Xillia= Lieblingsfiguren Milla Maxwell | Jyde Mathis | Alvin | Elize Lutus | Gaius | Ivar Das Spiel mit dem wohl besten Hauptantagonisten überhaupt, nicht nur aus der Tales of-Reihe, sondern allgemein. Die Handlung von Xillia war teilweise ziemlich vorhersehbar, bis auf die wahre Natur der Lanze von Kresnik (darauf gab's aber auch keine Anspielungen), und wurde eigentlich nur von der netten Gruppenkonstellation gerettet, die allgemein aber ziemlich farblos wirkte. Gegen Ende ist mir der Weg der Helden ziemlich unsympathisch geworden, weil ich die Entscheidungen von Maxwell und Gaius beide besser nachvollziehen konnte. Während die Helden die "quengelnden Kinder" waren, die ihre Sache machen wollten und zwar gesagt haben, dass sie das irgendwie regeln, aber letztendlich doch keine Ahnung haben, wie das gehen soll, haben Maxwell und Gaius recht logisch gearbeitet. Zu behaupten, Maxwell würde die Einwohner von Elympios töten, wäre einfach falsch, weil er an sich nichts weiter durchgeführt hat als Selektion. (Weil Maxwell als "Gott" gilt, kann man natürlich darüber streiten, ob sie nun künstlich oder natürlich ist.) Und selbst Gaius' Idee, zuerst alle Spyrixe zu zerstören, ehe das Schisma verschwindet, war besser: ihm konnte man sehr gut zutrauen, dass er tatsächlich dazu imstande ist, und die Helden hätten einfach helfen können. Auf die Weise hätte er die Elympionen zwar "zu ihrem Glück gezwungen", aber dafür hätte es keinen Countdown bei dem Erschaffen der Spyriten gegeben, wie der, mit dem die Helden im zweiten Teil konfrontiert werden. |-|Platz 8: Zestiria= Hierbei handelt es sich um eine vorübergehende Bewertung! Lieblingsfiguren Lailah | Edna | Dezel | Rose | Zaveid Die Spannung auf dieses Spiel war wirklich groß und ich wollte mich vollkommen überraschen lassen, weshalb ich im Voraus auf nahezu jede Art von Information verzichtet habe. Kein Fehler, aber die Erwartungen waren eindeutig zu hoch. Abgesehen von einigen emotionalen Sequenzen und einer durchgehend sympathischen Heldengruppe hatte Zestiria kaum etwas zu bieten. Viele nervige Kleinigkeiten haben sich zudem gehäuft: die Felder waren zwar schön anzusehen, aber viel zu groß, dafür, dass nie etwas geschehen ist. Die Gegner auf dem Feld waren zu hartnäckig, einige zu schnell. Die Kämpfe haben keinen Spaß gemacht. Die Kamera hat sich ständig verkantet, weil der Kampf nun im Feld stattfindet und kein richtiges Schlachtfeld mehr erschaffen wird. Am schlimmsten jedoch waren die Kämpfe gegen "große" Gegner, die nicht fordernd waren, sondern nervig: in einigen ist es unmöglich, mystische Artes einzusetzen, um dem Gegner mal etwas mehr als hundert KP pro Schlag abzuziehen. Man hat nicht das gesamte Kampffeld im Blick, was echt unbrauchbar ist, wenn man sehen möchte, wo zum Beispiel der Partner zum Armatisieren steht. Die gesamte Thematik war zu schwammig und einfach nicht greifbar. Viele Dinge wurden nicht erklärt; es wird erwartet, dass man Vermutungen anstellt, die allerdings nicht einmal ansatzweise bestätigt werden. Eine gute Sache, aber nicht in dieser Masse, weil dadurch im Grunde das gesamte Spiel eine Ansammlung aus Vermutungen ist. Es wurden Themen angesprochen, die nie wieder erwähnt wurden; vor allem im politischen Bereich. Seraphim werden nicht wirklich erklärt, was sehr schade ist. Man erfährt einiges, aber das meiste ist dann wieder nur angeschnitten und erfordert ansonsten Fantasie, ohne je bestätigt zu werden. Unabhängig davon hatte das Spiel einige Szenen, die doch zum Weinen angeregt haben; die vermeintliche Sinnlosigkeit innerhalb der Handlung hat sie oft allerdings geschmälert. |-|Platz 9: Dawn of the New World= Lieblingsfiguren Raine Sage | Sheena Fujibayashi | Regal Bryant | Presea Combatir Emil Castagnier | Alice | Decus Als Nachfolger von Symphonia hat dieses Spiel eindeutig mehr Erwartungen geweckt, auch wenn es "nur" als Spin-Off gilt. (Der Titel eines Spin-Offs sollte ohnehin keine Entschuldigung für ein schlechteres Spiel sein.) Als schlecht würde ich Dawn of the New World aber keineswegs bezeichnen, sondern als solides Rollenspiel, für das man allerdings den Vorgänger gespielt haben sollte. Obwohl ich mir vorstellen kann, dass die alten Charaktere auch ohne dieses Vorwissen Spaß machen würden, einiges aber vermutlich nicht richtig verstanden werden würde. (Beispiele: wieso Regal nur noch mit den Beinen kämpft oder warum Raine und Genis es als Halbelfen etwas schwerer haben.) Dawn of the New World präsentiert uns eine wirklich nette Charakterentwicklung von Emil von einem nicht überzeugenden Hauptcharakter zu einem überzeugenden; und eine ziemlich schlechte Charakterentwicklung von Marta von einem überzeugenden Hauptcharakter zu einem quiekenden Mädchen, das unbedingt die Hilfe seines "Prinzen" braucht. Gegen Ende kann Marta sich zwar behaupten, wirkte dann auf mich aber nicht mehr überzeugend. Obwohl ich nachvollziehen kann, dass der Fokus stark auf den neuen Charakteren liegt, finde ich die Nebenquest von Richter und Emil so langweilig wie selten eine Aufgabe gesehen habe; das Beste an diesen Quests waren Tenebrae und Aqua. Allgemein fand ich die Beziehung von Emil zu Marta oder Richter ziemlich uninteressant, zu Tenebrae und den alten Charakteren hingegen besser. Dawn of the New World bietet aber schöne Einblicke in die Persönlichkeiten der alten Hauptcharaktere, die in Symphonia wegen Lloyd oft zu kurz gekommen sind. Obwohl die Persönlichkeiten teilweise etwas überzogen sind, bleiben sie weiterhin glaubhaft und sind sehr sympathisch und liebenswürdig. Ich betrachte Dawn of the New World als nötig, da hiermit Lücken zwischen Symphonia und Phantasia geschlossen wurden. Sicherlich hätte es auch anders und vielleicht interessanter geregelt werden können, aber den schlechtesten Weg haben die Entwickler hiermit nicht gewählt. |-|Platz 10: Hearts R= Lieblingsfiguren Hisui Hearts | Ines Lorenzen | Beryl Benito | Kardia Meteor | Pyrox Ferro Die Welt von diesem Spiel war unglaublich bunt und sehr schön anzusehen, aber sie blieb mir einfach nicht im Kopf. Die Handlung konnte mich nicht wirklich überzeugen, obwohl sie eine interessante Grundlage hatte. Hätte man ein anderes Märchen genommen, hätte es mich mehr gefreut. Ich bin wirklich kein Fan von Prinzessinnengeschichten. Sonderlich spannend wurde diese Version von Dornröschen auch nicht umgesetzt. Die Handlung war teilweise vorhersehbarer als in Xillia und ziemlich langweilig. Die Grundsituation von Gardenia als Weltenfresser (oder so in der Art) hat mir aber sehr gefallen; ich steh drauf, wenn die Gefahr schon seit Jahrtausenden anwesend ist und sie einfach von niemandem bemerkt wird. Es gibt ein paar liebenswürdige Figuren, aber leider mehr, mit denen ich wirklich nichts anfangen kann; und davon befanden sich einige sogar in der Heldengruppe, wie Lithia oder Kunzite. Lustige Szenen sind zwar auch bei ihnen mit rum gekommen, aber letztendlich geht es mir darum nicht sonderlich, wenn der Rest nicht stimmt. Leider haben der Endboss sowie seine Motivation gar nicht überzeugt; vielleicht, weil nicht genug auf ihn eingegangen wurde, vielleicht aber auch, weil diese Geschichte bereits sehr ausgenudelt ist. Da die Handlung schließlich größtenteils von Creed, Fluora und Lithia geprägt war, war das ebenfalls ein Problem; sonderlich mögen tu ich die drei nämlich nicht. Im Gegenteil sogar: mit Lithia haben die Entwickler es geschafft, einen immens unsympathischen Charakter in die Heldengruppe einfließen zu lassen. Die Heldengruppe ist teilweise ziemlich groß geworden und war mehr von Charakteren geprägt, die nicht spielbar waren und bei denen man sich fragen musste, warum sie nicht spielbar waren. Sehr gern hätte ich mal Pyrox oder Peridot gelenkt. |-|Platz 11: Radiant Mythology= Lieblingsfiguren Raine Sage | Garr Kelvin | Widdershin Ein nettes Spiel mit simplem Kampfsystem, das mir teilweise ziemlich viele Nerven geraubt hat, weil die Charaktere einfach keine Items eingesetzt haben, nur weil sie gerade mit Laufen beschäftigt waren. Auch wenn sie damit fertig waren, haben sie den Befehl ignoriert. Die Handlung ist ganz nett und der Hintergrund enorm interessant, wurde jedoch durch (fast ausschließlich langweilige) Quests zu sehr in die Länge gestreckt, weil man immer eine gewisse Punktzahl haben musste, um die Quest der Haupthandlung zu erhalten. Ich finde, der Hintergrund mit einer weltenfressenden Welt, die alle Welten zu einer vereinen kann, hat Potenzial für ein "richtiges Crossover", in dem die Figuren tatsächlich auch aus der Welt stammen, in der sie gelebt haben. Dies war hier leider nicht der Fall. Die Grundlage jedoch war das Beste am gesamten Spiel und auch allgeheimhin ziemlich interessant. Die eigens hierfür erschaffenen Figuren waren mehr oder weniger "einfach da" (Kanonno und Aurora) bis hin zu "eigentlich ganz cool" (Widdershin). Der Wiedererkennungswert der Charaktere ist vergleichsweise gering, obwohl es sich hierbei um ein Crossover handelt, weil die meisten Charaktere nie in Europa erschienen sind. Weil es nicht viele Charaktere gab, mit denen ich wirklich was anfangen konnte, fand ich die Szenen, in denen sie vertieft wurden, oft recht langweilig; aber das tut der Tatsache, dass diese Szenen sehr schön umgesetzt wurden, keinen Abbruch, und die Charaktere dadurch etwas an Persönlichkeit gewonnen haben. Dungeons mit Rätseln sucht man hier vergebens, aber das ist mir nicht negativ aufgefallen, sondern eher positiv. Ich wollte mich nicht länger als nötig mit schnöden Eliminierungsquests in einem super komplizierten Dungeon aufhalten. |-|Platz 12: the Abyss= Lieblingsfiguren Guy Cecil | Ion | Noelle Fehlende Übersetzung, eine komplexe Handlung, die aber unnötigerweise zu kompliziert erklärt wurde, nicht unbedingt die besten Protagonisten und ein ziemlich blöder Zusatz im Kampfsystem haben mir dieses Spiel ein wenig kaputt gemacht, auch wenn ich schon etwas Spaß damit hatte. Zu einem zweiten Durchlauf kann ich mich allerdings nicht aufrappeln, habe mir das Spiel im Internet aber noch einmal angesehen. Die Welt blieb mir einfach nicht im Kopf und die Handlung an sich hat nicht wirklich Spaß gemacht. Die meisten Plaudereien habe ich nur zwangsläufig gelesen oder auch übersprungen, weil die Charaktere einfach kein nettes Gesamtbild bieten und kaum schön anzusehende, gemeinsame Szenen zustande bringen. Nichtsdestotrotz hat dieses Spiel Antagonisten, die so gut wie nirgends sonst in dieser Anzahl in die Handlung eingebaut sind; was natürlich nicht bedeutet, dass mir die Antagonisten sonderlich gefallen. Zudem weist the Abyss unglaublich viele Gänsehautszenen auf, wie die Zerstörung von Akzeriuth, die "freiwillige" Opferung zahlreicher Einwohner oder der Schutz von Natalia durch das Volk von Baticul. Lieblingsfiguren |-|Raine Sage=Es hat zwar mehrere Durchläufe gebraucht, bis Raine zu meinen Lieblingen gehörte, aber letztendlich hat sie es geschafft. Raine ist der mütterliche Aspekt und hat damit bereits einen großen Vorteil bei mir. Mir persönlich gefallen die Typen Mutter/Vater oder Große Schwester/Großer Bruder sehr gern und gehören recht häufig zu meinen Favoriten. Raine vereint lustigerweise beide Aspekte, hat aber dennoch andere Charakterzüge. (Im Gegensatz wie zum Beispiel Cheria, die neben der "Mutter" der Gruppe eigentlich nichts anderes als Asbels Liebesinteresse ist ... und das ist lahm.) Trotz ihres (für Tales of-Damen höchstes) Alters weist Raine eine recht ausgeprägte Entwicklung ihrer Persönlichkeit auf, weil sich einfach die Akzeptanz ihres Volkes in ihrer Kultur ändert, was aber auch deswegen geschieht, weil sie selbst dafür handelt. Sie erkennt also, dass es nichts bringt, den Elfen und Menschen die ganze Schuld zuzuschieben und darauf zu hoffen, dass sich die Welt irgendwann ändert, sondern dass sie selbst etwas dafür tun muss. Raines Hintergrund ist gut ausgearbeitet und eigentlich auch schon ohne Genis dramatisch genug. Schließlich ist es schon schrecklich genug, dass eine Elfjährige alleine in einer fremden Welt ausgesetzt wird, die ihrem Volk gegenüber nur bedingt besser eingestellt ist als ihre Geburtswelt. Und dann kommt da noch der Baby-Bruder hinzu. Aber ich denke, wäre Genis nicht da gewesen, hätte ich Raine den mütterlichen Aspekt, den sie aufweist, nicht so gut abgenommen wie es im Spiel der Fall ist. Raines Charakterdesign ist nicht überragend, aber trotzdem sehr schön. Mir gefällt es, dass sie nicht, wie in späteren Spielen üblich, allzu freizügig gekleidet ist. Obwohl mich Letzteres auch nicht sonderlich stört, ist es mal eine angenehme Abwechslung, wenn es nicht so ist. Besonders gut gefällt mir Raines Standardklamotte sowie ihr Maid-Kostüm, das sie beim Tanz in Asgard trägt. |-|Sheena Fujibayashi= Werde ich dazu angehalten, meinen allgemeinen absoluten Lieblingscharakter der Tales of-Reihe zu nennen, ist es auf jeden Fall Sheena. Selbstverständlich ist Sheena kein mütterlicher Aspekt, was nicht nötig ist, weil diese Position in ihrer Gruppe ja bereits von Raine übernommen wird. Wenn man möchte, kann man aber eine Art "Große Schwester"-Aspekt bei ihr sehen. Vor allem in Dawn of the New World hat Sheena sich stark verändert und ist wirklich gereift. Der Höhepunkt bei Sheena ist ihre gesamte Charakterentwicklung vom Beginn des Spiels bis zu Dawn of the New World: Stück für Stück, mit jeden negativen und positiven Ereignissen in ihrem Leben, wird sie selbstbewusster und stärker. Dass sie schon in Dawn of the New World das neue Oberhaupt ist, finde ich etwas absurd, weil sie doch noch etwas jung und unerfahren ist, aber wie zu sehen ist, kümmert sich ihr Großvater ja auch um einiges Organisatorisches. Vielleicht ist sie ja eher Oberhaupt in Ausbildung. Mit einer einzigen recht feinen Änderung ihrer Persönlichkeit (ausgeprägterer Dickschädel) hätte Sheena Lloyd als "Haupt-Hauptfigur" des Spiels ohne jedwede Probleme vollständig ersetzen können; und das wäre größtenteils sogar sinnvoller gewesen. Ich nehme aber an, weil Symphonia ein vergleichsweise altes Spiel ist, dass man zu der Zeit einfach kein Mädchen als Heldin eines vermutlich hauptsächlich von Jungen gespieltes Rollenspiel hinsetzen konnte. Sheena gibt den Fans die Möglichkeit, viel über sie nachzudenken und sich trotz ihrer Ausarbeitung eigene Vorstellungen von ihr zu machen. Als Fanfiction-Autorin schätze ich diesen Umstand sehr. Mögen es auch nur Kleinigkeiten sein, wie zum Beispiel ihr "wahrer Name" oder solche Dinge wie es mit ihr und Kuchinawa weitergeht, wenn er erst einmal wieder zurückkehrt. Das macht mir viel Spaß. Sheenas Design ist nicht zu auffällig, aber dennoch irgendwo noch etwas Besonderes. Wenn man nicht absolut kleinlich ist und ein solches Dekolleté als freizügig bezeichnet, ist auch sie, wie die anderen Mädchen aus Symphonia, nicht auf sexy getrimmt. Selbst wenn sie es allerdings wäre, weist sie dennoch eine tiefgründige Persönlichkeit auf: leider gibt es einige oberflächliche Fans, die solche freizügigen Damen nur auf ihr Äußeres reduzieren und sich dann gar keine Gedanken mehr über ihren Hintergrund machen. Sehr schade. Dennoch gefällt mir ihr Bankett-Kostüm nicht sonderlich. (Wenn alle anderen ihr Bankett-Kostüm tragen, kriegt sie es aber trotzdem angezogen.) Ihr Standardkostüm, das Judith-Outfit und das Nachfolgerin-Outfit gehören zu meinen Lieblingen. |-|Presea Combatir= Die Namensgeberin meines Accounts gehört eindeutig zur höheren Riege meiner Lieblingscharaktere. Grund hierfür ist ihre enorme Persönlichkeitsentwicklung von Symphonia zu Dawn of the New World und dem Wissen, dass danach noch viel mehr folgt, weil sie einfach noch nicht "fertig" entwickelt ist. Fans ist es halbwegs selbst überlassen, sie als Erwachsene oder Kind zu sehen. Ich bevorzuge dabei Letzteres, weil Presea trotz ihres Exspheres die letzten sechzehn Jahre zwar mitbekommen hat, sich emotional aber nicht entwickelte (sondern sich ganz im Gegenteil zurückentwickelte). Sie mag eventuell etwas älter wirken, weil sie eben keine Gefühle zeigen kann. Was ich schon wieder recht traurig finde, weil das bedeutet, dass Gefühllosigkeit gleich Erwachsensein heißt. Preseas Hintergrund ist so enorm dramatisch, dass selbst ihr super trauriges Thema (zum Beispiel zu hören in ihrem Haus in Ozette) dem kaum gerecht wird. Leider haben es die Entwickler nicht immer geschafft, ihre Art beizubehalten. Allein das Kreischen, als sie ihren Vater gefunden hat (übrigens ein Augenblick, den ich nicht traurig finden kann, weil der Schrei einfach absolut nicht zu Presea passt), hat ihre "Persönlichkeit" einfach gebrochen. Schließlich heißt es, dass ihre Emotionen unterdrückt sind und sie deshalb etwas Zeit braucht, um sie wiederzugewinnen; ein solcher Schrei stellte ziemlich gut ihre Verzweiflung und den Schock dar ... Emotionen, die sie zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach noch gar nicht kannte und zu späteren Zeitpunkten auch nicht mehr kennt. Auch dass Presea, während sie vom Exsphere besessen ist, irgendwelche prozentualen Rechnungen von sich gibt, finde ich eher absurd: es ist eigenartig, dass Emotionslosigkeit mit Roboterhaftigkeit gleichgesetzt wird. Durch den Exsphere ist sie ja nicht zum Roboter geworden, aber leider wurde es so dargestellt. Schön finde ich jedoch ihre Darstellung in Dawn of the New World, die wesentlich gefühlvoller ist als in Symphonia, aber immer noch gefühllos genug, um Presea abzunehmen, dass ihre emotionale Entwicklung weiterhin voll im Gange ist. Vor allem der Humor, den sie entwickelt hat (und der dem von Regal aus Symphonia ähnelt) lässt vermuten, dass Presea vor allem durch ihre Kameraden die Gefühle und quasi das Leben erlernt. Preseas Design spricht mich nicht sonderlich an, weil der Einteiler in Medien, wo sie halbwegs gute Proportionen aufweist (Anime, Dawn of the New World) etwas deformiert erscheinen lässt. In Symphonia steht er ihr aber. Deshalb gefallen mir ihr Standardkostüm, Traumreisende (Klonoa) und Wohlige Wärme (das Winterkostüm) sehr gern. |-|Regal Bryant= Ich hab Symphonia das erste Mal "gespielt" (ich hab eher zugeguckt), als ich zwölf war und konnte damals nicht sonderlich viel mit Regal anfangen. Zum Handlungsverlauf trägt er kaum etwas bei; eine Tatsache, die mich damals sehr gestört hat, aber heute nicht mehr, weil ich gelernt habe, Charaktere zu schätzen, auch wenn sie nicht allzu viel mit der eigentlichen Handlung zu tun haben. Ich beschäftige mich nun mehr mit den Persönlichkeiten und Hintergründen der Charaktere und hab daraufhin großen Gefallen an Regal gefunden. Vor allem dank Dawn of the New World wurde Regals Persönlichkeit weiter ausgearbeitet, da er in Symphonia doch tatsächlich etwas einseitig rüberkam, wenn man nicht unbedingt alle Plauderei lesen konnte. (Wegen solchen Sachen kann ich Dawn of the New World einfach nicht komplett als schlecht bezeichnen, auch wenn es eindeutig eines der schwächeren Tales of-Spiele ist.) Der Anime wurde Regals Art jedoch, wie ich finde, am gerechtesten: er ist der väterliche Aspekt der Gruppe, was allerdings vor allem in Symphonia etwas gefehlt hat, und Gesprächspartner von Raine, wenn sie Themen besprechen musste, die die Kinder nicht hätten verstehen können; oder wenn ihr Sorgen auf dem Herzen lagen, wie es im Anime der Fall war. Für mich funktioniert Regal allerdings (fast ausschließlich) nur zusammen mit Presea. Ich bevorzuge es, die beiden in einer Vater/Tochter- oder Großer Bruder/Kleine Schwester-Beziehung zu sehen. Was mich an Regal etwas stört, ist seine auch in Dawn of the New World noch enorme Obsession mit Alicia. Sie ist Teil seiner Vergangenheit, denkt man jedoch genauer über sie nach, habe ich das Gefühl, dass es sich bei den beiden eher um eine "Teenager-Liebe" gehandelt hat, die ich nicht einfach so ohne weitere Erklärungen ernst nehmen kann, wenn ich damit zugeballert werde, dass man "ach so verliebt" ist. Schließlich waren die beiden vielleicht zwei, allerhöchstens drei Jahre ein Paar; wahrlich keine Ewigkeit und auch keine so lange Zeit, um (wenn es denn so ist) zu merken, dass man zusammen vielleicht doch nicht so glücklich ist, woraus eventuell die Illusion der großen Liebe bei Regal entstanden ist. Natürlich kann sich diese Obsession noch ändern und etwas abschwächen, vielleicht auch, wenn Presea ihm mal etwas hineinredet, aber ich finde es sehr schade, dass man das in Dawn of the New World nicht sehen konnte; aber immerhin hat er bei dem Schauspiel um den Liebesbrief von Raine mitgemacht, das war doch was. Wäre er jetzt noch echt gewesen, wär's perfekt gewesen. Regals Design ist ganz cool, wirklich mal was anderes. Auch wenn sein Hemd in Symphonia wirklich lächerlich kurz ist, hat es doch seinen Grund; schließlich kann er es sich auch abnehmen und wieder anziehen, ohne die Fesseln abzulegen. Dass er in Dawn of the New World immer mal wieder darauf zurückgreift, ist zwar etwas absurd, aber ... naja, okay. Mir gefallen sein Standardoutfit und der Anzug aus Dawn of the New World sehr gern, aber auch sein Sohn des Ozeans-Outfit und das Paris-Kostüm. |-|Kuchinawa Azumi= Er gehört hauptsächlich wegen Sheena zu meinen Lieblingen und wegen der Möglichkeit, als Fan die Beziehung der beiden gedanklich weiterzuspinnen. Auch über die Vergangenheit der beiden mach ich mir gern mal Gedanken. Ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass Kuchinawa schon in Dawn of the New World wieder erscheint, was jedoch vermutlich nicht möglich war, weil für die Entwickler dann die Aufmerksamkeit zu sehr von Emil genommen worden wäre. Wenigstens eine Erwähnung von ihm von Sheenas Seite aus oder von Orochi oder jemand anderem aus dem Mizuho hätte allerdings gut getan. Dass er sowohl im Anime als auch im Manga fehlt, finde ich sehr schade, weil er zwar kein unersetzlicher Aspekt aus Sheenas Leben ist, aber doch irgendwie ein wichtiger. Sein Design ist nicht unbedingt überragend, lässt aber Freiraum für Gedanken, wie er wohl eigentlich aussieht. Sein Kampfstil gefällt mir deshalb, weil er dadurch eine Anspielung auf Suzu aus Phantasia ist, da die beiden einen bis auf wenige Aspekte identischen Kampfstil aufweisen. |-|Chat= Chat ist nicht unbedingt das, was man einen stark ausgearbeiteten Charakter nennt, aber trotzdem gefällt sie mir sehr. Mit der Persönlichkeit, die man im Spielverlauf sehen konnte, konnte ich viel anfangen: sie überschätzt ihre eigene Wichtigkeit und die ihrer Vorfahren, nennt alles, was andere tun kindisch und ist selbst doch noch ein Kind. Durch die Kultur, in der sie lebt, müssen Kinder früh selbstständig werden, was ihr gelungen ist, aber dennoch weist sie (im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Tales of-Kindern) eine angenehme Kindlichkeit auf. Ihrem Alter entsprechend besitzt sie zudem noch einiges an Raum für eine persönliche Entwicklung. Chats Design gefällt mir sehr gut. Ihre dunkle Haut in Kombination mit den blonden Haaren und der Elara steht ihr wirklich hervorragend; so eine Kombination hätte aber auch schiefgehen können. Ihre Klamotten stehen ihr und verleihen ihr eine gewisse Art der Niedlichkeit und ihr Piratenhut, der in späteren Tales of-Teilen als Aifreads Hut erscheint, beruhigt das Farbenspiel ein wenig. |-|Suzu Fujibayashi= Da ich Symphonia vor Phantasia gespielt und mich über Letzteres informiert habe, bevor ich es mir angeschafft habe, war ich wegen Sheena sehr an Suzu interessiert. Weil eine gesamte Nebenaufgabe nötig ist, um sie in die Heldengruppe zu bekommen, hat sie wesentlich mehr Hintergrund als zum Beispiel Cress oder Mint, auch wenn sie für den Handlungsverlauf (als optionaler Charakter) natürlich vollkommen unwichtig ist. Ähnlich wie Sheena gebührt auch Suzu die Ehre, eines Tages das Oberhaupt des Ninja-Dorfes zu werden, und so wurde ihr Outfit eine Art Cameo-Outfit in Symphonia, das beiden Fujibayashis wirklich gut steht. Mir gefällt Suzus Art, die oft in einer Zwickmühle steckt. Sie glaubt, gerade als nächstes Oberhaupt keine Emotionen zeigen zu dürfen, weil ein Ninja seine Gefühle nicht seine Arbeit beeinflussen lassen darf; aber zugleich ist sie ein elfjähriges Kind, das nun einmal Gefühle gezeigt und sie nur schwer unterdrücken kann - und vor allem Süßigkeiten liebt. Suzus Kampfstil und die Tatsache, dass er ein Vorbild für den Kampfstil von Kuchinawa war, gefällt mir sehr, und vor allem die Beschwörung von Jiraiya mag ich sehr gern. Ich denke, aufgrund ihrer persönlichen Zwickmühle ist Suzu eines der "Tales of-Kinder", das besonders viel charakterliche Entwicklung zulässt. |-|Rita Mordio= Schon beim ersten Mal durchspielen von Vesperia war sie einer meiner Lieblinge, aber erst beim zweiten Mal hab ich das Ausmaß meiner Zuneigung für sie bemerkt. Rita ist ein gut ausgearbeiteter Charakter (besser als die meisten anderen Figuren des Spiels) mit super Character Design und ganz netter Magie sowie coolen Nahkampfangriffen. Mir gefällt ihre Art, wie sie sich erst Stück für Stück für die anderen öffnen konnte, weil sie vorher einfach ein "Sonderling" war. Vor allem interessant an ihr ist die Tatsache, dass sie ein Kind ist und gar nicht erst versucht, das zu dementieren, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Tales of-Kindern. Zudem hat Tales of die Neigung dazu, die kleinen Mädchen wesentlich "reifer" darzustellen als sie sind, was bei Rita nicht geschieht. Rita hat im Spielverlauf Freunde gefunden und versucht nun, nachdem sie sie liebgewonnen hat, mit allen Mitteln zu halten; eine schöne Darstellung davon, dass die, die in ihrem Leben nicht viele Freunde haben, die besten Freunde sind, die man haben kann, weil sie einen zu schätzen wissen. Sie arbeitet viel, um Estelle am Leben zu erhalten und ihr das Leben zu erleichtern, und wird bei dem Verrat und "Tod" von Raven mit einer Situation konfrontiert (enorme Enttäuschung und Trauer), mit der sie nicht umzugehen weiß, weshalb sie wütend wird. Auch die Tatsache, dass sie neben Yuri wohl die einzige Person der Gruppe ist, mit der Repede etwas anfangen kann, gefällt mir sehr. Ich hätte mir aber schon mehr "friedliche" Szenen mit ihr und Raven oder Karol gewünscht. Ritas Design find ich wirklich großartig und so gefällt mir auch keines ihrer Kostüme besser als ihr Standardoutfit. Was ich ihr aber ganz gern mal anziehe, ist das Yumanju-Outfit. Wenn ich mir die Tales of-Kinder nebeneinander vorstelle, hab ich aber irgendwie immer das Gefühl, dass Rita etwas größer ist als Presea zum Beispiel; was allerdings nicht so ist, weil die beiden gleich groß sind. Ihre echt kleine Größe für eine Fünfzehnjährige hat mich etwas irritiert. |-|Judith= Ich denke, so recht durchschaut hab ich Judith auch bei mehrmaligem Durchspielen nicht, dennoch darf sie sich mit zu meinen Favoriten zählen. Ihre Persönlichkeit will sich mir bis heute nicht ganz erschließen, aber gerade das macht sie so interessant, weil ich viel über sie nachdenken muss. Etwas Großschwesterliches hat sie, vor allem Karol und Rita gegenüber, die sie aber dennoch gern genug triezt. Mir gefällt ihre Beziehung zu Ba'ul und ihre Vergangenheit. Vor allem darüber, wie sie wohl früher in Temza mit ihrem Vater gelebt und schließlich den Krieg und ihre Flucht erlebt hat, interessiert mich sehr. Judiths Kampfstil macht mir sehr großen Spaß, weil er so flüssig ist und schnell abläuft und ich die Gegner oft für mehrere Schläge in der Luft halten kann (was beim Mehrspielermodus für die anderen etwas nervig sein kann, aber sei's drum). Es gibt auch viel zu wenig Kämpfer bei Tales of, die ausschließlich mit einer Lanze kämpfen. Judiths Design finde ich sehr schön und gar nicht mal so freizügig, wie es erscheint; vermutlich wegen der vielen Verzierungen an ihrer Rüstung. Mir gefallen die Eigenartigen ihres Volkes (diese beiden Strähnen und sie süßen, hängenden Spitzohren) und neben ihrem Standardoutfit mag ich die Yumanju-Kleidung und ihr Drachenreiter-Kostüm sehr gern. |-|Yeager= Yeager durfte sich erst beim zweiten Mal Durchspielen zu meinen Lieblingen gesellen. Es ist sein Hintergrund mit Gauche und Droite sowie mit dem Krieg und dem Waisenhaus in Capua Torim, der Yeager zu einem Charakter macht, bei dem es Spaß macht, über ihn nachzudenken und sich einige Dinge zusammenzuspinnen. Selbstverständlich ist er kein Gutmensch, aber ihn als "Böse" abzustempeln, wie es bei Vesperia mit den meisten "unwichtigeren" Antagonisten geschieht (Cumore, Ragou), ist auch nicht möglich. Ich hätte sehr gern mehr über seine Vergangenheit mit seiner Freundin Casey und seiner Zeit in der kaiserlichen Armee erfahren, aber auch darüber, wie er letztendlich Gauche und Droite kennengelernt hat und wie das Familienleben der drei aussieht, da Yeager die beiden ja recht offensichtlich von den tieferen Riegen von der Klaue des Leviathans fernhält und sich um ihr Wohlergehen kümmert. Yeagers Design ist ganz nett und mir gefällt sein Akzent. Der Kampf gegen ihn hat mitunter am meisten Spaß gemacht und sein mystisches Arte gefällt mir so sehr, weil ich es mag, wie er seinen Namen ausspricht. Ja, ich bin leicht zufriedenzustellen ... |-|Ion= Tales of the Abyss glänzte allgemein wirklich nicht mit guten Charakteren, aber Ion darf sich sehen lassen, finde ich. Hierbei ist natürlich von Fon Master Ion, dem siebten Replikat, die Rede. Es war vermutlich sein Tod, der ihn zu einem so interessanten Charakter gemacht hat. (Manchmal macht der Tod Figuren besser. Kratos zum Beispiel hätte er auch ganz gut getan.) Ions Persönlichkeit ist lustigerweise die, die die weiblichen "Haupt-Hauptfiguren" oft aufweisen (Mint, Colette, Estelle) und ich kann mir recht gut vorstellen, dass er sich echt gut mit diesen Damen anfreunden könnte. Als ich mich über sein Original schlaugemacht habe und von dessen, man kann es nicht anders sagen, aggressiven Persönlichkeit erfahren habe, war ich zwar positiv überrascht, weil er damit was anderes war, aber letztendlich war ich doch glücklich, dass dieser Ion ganz anders ist und jedes Leben schätzt. Ions Design ist wirklich schön anzusehen und erinnert wegen den Verzierungen sogar ziemlich stark an Colettes Outfit; was echt nichts Schlechtes ist. Ich hab ihn die ersten paar Stunden trotz männlicher Bezeichnung zwar für ein Mädchen gehalten (genau wie Sync, nebenbei gesagt), aber es hat mich nun auch nicht sonderlich gestört, die Wahrheit rauszufinden. Ich finde es ganz im Gegenteil sogar mal recht interessant, einen so jungen männlichen Charakter zu haben, der es sich erlaubt, sanft und liebevoll zu sein und diese Charakterzüge nicht verbirgt, um "stark" zu wirken. |-|Sophie= Sophie hat mich angefangen zu begeistern, als sie gestorben ist. (Ich bin echt schrecklich.) Natürlich wusste ich, dass sie nicht wirklich tot ist, und war die ganze Zeit über gespannt, was wohl tatsächlich mit ihr passiert ist. Und die Erklärung hat mich noch nicht mal enttäuscht, sondern war logisch und ziemlich cool! Sophie hat einen großartigen Hintergrund, über den man sogar so viel mehr erfahren kann, wenn man nur ein paar Nebenaufgaben macht und dann etwas drüber nachdenkt. Was mir in vielen Spielen gefehlt hat, ist die Situation, dass die Heldengruppen mal als "Familie" bezeichnet werden; das ist in diesem Spiel vielleicht etwas zu ausgeprägt passiert, aber es hat mir sehr gefallen, vor allem wenn es durch Sophie geschehen ist. Sophies Persönlichkeit ist angenehm ausgeglichen, vor allem, weil sie es ist, die die Gruppe quasi als Familie zusammenhält. ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie sie erst einmal in dreißig Jahren sein wird, wenn sie emotional quasi zu einer Erwachsenen gereift ist, aber damit auch nicht aufhören kann, weil sie ewig lebt. Sophies Design finde ich gut, aber ihre zusätzlichen Kostüme gefallen mir nicht sonderlich, weshalb ich meist bei ihren Standardkostümen aus dem Hauptkapitel und dem Zukunftskapitel geblieben bin. Als man das Kostüm im Turtlez-HQ bekommt, hab ich gehofft, dass sie ein Turtlez-Outfit bekommt, woraufhin es leider dieses Loli-Kostüm geworden ist. Ich weiß echt nicht, was die Entwickler mit den ganzen Loli-Kleidern haben. Es wurmt mich etwas, dass Sophie im Zukunftskapitel doch noch "älter" werden musste (die Tränen hab ich ihr gegönnt), aber das ist auch in Ordnung. In zwanzig Jahren nimmt man Asbel ab, dass er ihr Vater ist. |-|Malik Caesar= Als Ältester der Gruppe hatte er schon einmal einen guten Start bei mir (gute Möglichkeit auf Vaterfigur/Großer Bruder). Malik ist eine super Mischung aus respektvollem und respektiertem Hauptmann und zugleich gutgelauntes Vorbild. Mir gefallen seine ernsthaften und nicht so ernsthaften Versuche, Sophie das Leben beizubringen; ihm hätt ich deshalb (und wegen dem Alter) eher als Asbel abgenommen, dass er Sophies Vater wäre. Und schließlich hätte er sich auch gut vorstellen können, eine kleine Tochter zu haben. Hätte doch gepasst. Als "Großvater" ist auch in Ordnung, das nimmt ihm aber wiederum nicht so ab. Malik hat eine nette Hintergrundgeschichte, die wie bei vielen älteren Männer der Tales of-Reihe aber mal wieder auf den Tod der Geliebten hinausläuft (Regal, Raven, Rowen, Gall), was irgendwann mal (spätestens hier, bei Malik) etwas ausgelutscht ist. Maliks Design ist ziemlich cool, wobei sein Bart doch leicht seltsam aussieht. Kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie sich jemand in wirklich solche Dreiecke aus seinem Bart das Kinn entlang rasiert. Aber auch ihm, wie bei den meisten anderen Graces f-Figuren, gefallen mir die zusätzlichen Kostüme nicht sonderlich gut. |-|Pascal= Ein genialer Charakter, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes, mit einer Laune, die mir in Wirklichkeit wohl irgendwann den letzten Nerv rauben würde. Im Spiel jedoch ist Pascal die Person, die auch in schlechten Situationen die anderen aufmuntert und, wenn man mal genau hinsieht, ihre "typische frohe Laune" sogar gezielt einsetzt. Das und die Tatsache, dass sie in ernsten Situationen auch ernst und hilfreich sein kann, lässt sie doch ihrem Alter entsprechend erscheinen und nicht so kindisch, wie man ihr zunächst eventuell vorwerfen mag. Ich hätte sehr gern mehr zur Kultur der Amarcianer allgemein erfahren, aber auch zu Pascals Familie. Da wird ihr Ziehgroßvater angedeutet, aber niemals ihre Eltern, was mit ihnen passiert ist und warum es für Pascal und Fourier so normal ist, sich einfach mehrere Monate mal nicht zu sehen. Außerdem hätt ich gern von der Entwicklung des Volkes der Amarcianer erfahren, da es ja recht ungewöhnlich ist, dass sich ein ganzes Volk aus einem Verbund entwickeln kann. Pascals Design finde ich gut, aber ich kann nicht allzu viel damit anfangen, dass sie so enorm dürr mit vergleichsweise riesigen Möpsen ist. Das liegt aber eher am Design aller Charaktere, von denen Malik mit seiner ziemlichen Schlankheit dank seiner breiten Schultern immer noch der kräftigste ist. Pascals Kampfstil hat mich zuerst tatsächlich etwas abgeschreckt, aber später hab ich enorm großen Gefallen daran gefunden, sodass sie sich zu Sophie als meine gespielten Charaktere gesellt hat. |-|Milla Maxwell= Vielleicht fällt es etwas schwer, sich in Milla hinein zu versetzen, weil sie "nicht menschlich" ist, aber gerade ihr stolzer Blick, der immer in die Zukunft und auf ihre Aufgabe gerichtet ist, hat es mir sehr angetan. Das und Millas ehrliches Interesse an der Menschheit und ihrer Kultur sowie den Situationen, wenn sie glaubt, etwas Menschliches zu verstehen und die anderen (vorrangig Jyde) erfolgreich in Verlegenheit bringen kann, ohne es zu wollen. Ich mag ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung zu Jyde, mir gefällt allerdings die romantische Entwicklung nicht. Zudem hätte ich mir mehr Beziehung zu Muzét gewünscht, im zweiten Teil natürlich. Auch eine bessere Beziehung zu Ivar hätt ich gern gesehen. Dass sie die Position als Maxwell schließlich doch einnehmen konnte, hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut. Im zweiten Teil hat mir der Konflikt mit Alt-Milla gefallen, der natürlich eher von anderen Charakteren ausgetragen wurde als von den beiden selbst, weil die beiden sich einander ja nie wirklich begegnet sind. Ich mag beide Millas sehr gern und vergleiche sie, persönlichkeitstechnisch betrachtet, ungern miteinander, weil ich sie als zwei verschiedene Personen ansehe, die nichts miteinander zu tun haben. Deshalb fand ich es sehr schade, dass man nur eine von ihnen in der Gruppe haben konnte; wobei sie im Kampf voneinander natürlich Kopien gewesen wären, weil sie gleich gekämpft haben, und das wär nicht schön gewesen. Auch die Probleme, die Elle deshalb mit Milla hatte, fand ich interessant; letztendlich fand ich es aber auch schade, dass sich das nicht einmal ansatzweise geklärt hat. Die beiden hätten sich ja nicht anfreunden müssen, ich kann verstehen, dass Elle sauer auf Milla ist, aber wenigstens etwas mehr Fokus auf diese Beziehung hätte ich gern gesehen. Millas Design ist nicht unbedingt das Beste; besonders gut gefällt mir allerdings ihre wilde Mähne. Von der grünen Locke kann man halten, was man will. Irgendwie gehört sie zu ihr, (und ist vor allem wichtig, sie später von Alt-Milla zu unterscheiden) sieht aber teilweise doch etwas eigenartig aus; vor allem in den Anime-Sequenzen. Auch Milla weist jedoch, wie die meisten von Inomata designten Frauen, diese absolute Schlankheit mit den gigantischen Möpsen auf, die einfach nicht gut, sondern eher krank aussieht. |-|Jyde Mathis= Jyde war mir von Anfang sympathisch; ich nehme an, dass meine anfängliche Abneigung gegen die männlichen und weiblichen "Haupt-Hauptcharaktere" mir deshalb ein bisschen auf den Magen geschlagen hat und ich ihn zunächst nicht zu meinen Lieblingen zählen konnte. Lächerlich an Jyde fand ich sein enorm junges Alter (für einen Medizinstudenten, der auch noch selbst ohne Aufsicht behandelt), das man ihm auch nicht ansieht, wenn man die anderen Tales of-Teile gewohnt ist. Fünfzehnjährige sind dort so wie Rita, Genis oder Presea, während die Figuren in Xillia stark an die Realität angepasst sind und Jyde dementsprechend vergleichsweise älter wirkt. Der Tatsache, dass er ein Kind ist, tut das aber keinen Abbruch; etwas, was ich erst später bemerkt habe: Jyde entwickelt sich im Laufe des ersten Spiels enorm und bleibt dennoch irgendwo zwischen Kind und Erwachsener stecken. Er macht Fehler, lernt aus ihnen und so weiter. Das macht ihn realistisch und eine Identifikation mit ihm einfacher. Dass Jyde sich für seine Entwicklung Milla (und vermutlich auch etwas Gaius) zum Vorbild nimmt, finde ich sehr cool. Dass er sich etwas in Milla verliebt, ist auch okay. Dass sie dieses Gefühl zumindest zweiten Teil jedoch erwidert, geht irgendwie wieder in Richtung Schwachsinnigkeit; aber vermutlich auch nur in meinem Verständnis. Auch wenn ich Jydes Weg am Ende von Xillia nicht nachvollziehen kann, da ich mehr auf Gaius' oder Maxwells Seite war, finde ich es gut, dass er schließlich sein Leben aufopfert, um einen Weg zu finden, Spyrixe zu ersetzen: er hat gesagt, dass sie einen Weg finden werden, und tut alles, um es zu schaffen. Er steht zu dem, was er sagt, und das ist cool. Hinzu mag ich an ihm sein ehrliches Interesse an anderen, mag es auch nur bei Banalitäten sein. (Beispiel: Die Verlobung von Isla und Yurgen. Wer sonst würde sich so sehr für zwei verlobte Fremde freuen, wenn er sowas erfährt? Das ist ein bisschen abwegig, aber sehr niedlich.) Jydes Kampfstil gefällt mir außerdem sehr gut, weil ich Kampfsportler gerne steuere, die noch dazu auch heilen können. Dass Jyde selbst aber eigentlich echt ungern kämpft, macht ihn eigentlich noch viel sympathischer. Seine Geduld wirkt teilweise enorm stark (wenn er von Ivar blöd angemacht wird, was ja oft genug geschieht), aber auch das finde ich in Ordnung. Jyde unterscheidet sich hierdurch stark von anderen "Haupt-Hauptcharakteren" und macht die Sache wett, dass er eigentlich keinerlei interessante Vergangenheit hat. Jydes Design ist simpel und ziemlich nett, finde ich. Das Design lässt jedoch, wie bei den meisten anderen auch, im zweiten Teil enorm nach; dementsprechend hat Jyde natürlich sofort wieder seine Xillia-Kleidung angelegt bekommen, als ich sie erhalten habe, oder andere Kostüme. |-|Gaius= Als Protagonist hat er zwar nicht an Charme verloren, aber auch nicht unbedingt viel gewonnen. Als Antagonist gehört er zu den wohl genialsten Gegnern, die ich in allen Spielen (nicht nur Tales of) je gesehen habe. Gaius' Grund zur Handlung ist nicht pseudotiefgründig wie "Die Menschheit tut der Welt Böses, sie muss vernichtet werden" (Duke) oder "Die Menschheit hasst alles, was anders ist, sie muss vernichtet werden" (Mithos) oder "Die Menschheit fügt nur Schmerz zu, ich vernichte die materielle Welt" (Shizel, wow, übertreiben wir's gleich mal). Nein! Gaius arbeitet nach dem Prinzip: ich bin der König mit der Pflicht, mein Volk zu schützen, und das werde ich tun. Und dabei will er ja nicht mal die Feinde und nicht einmal die Helden töten, die seinen Plan durchkreuzen. Ich persönlich finde zwar nicht, dass ein Charakter cool ist, nur weil er stark ist, aber bei Gaius lässt ihn seine Stärke nur noch wesentlich logischer erscheinen, weil er einfach die Kraft besitzt, sein Volk sogar persönlich zu schützen; was man wohl erwarten kann, da der König in Auj-Oule ja nach Stärke gewählt wird und nicht nach Erbrecht. Gerade wegen seiner Stärke und wegen Milla und Muzét als mächtige Große Geister konnte ich dem "Julius-Ende" von Xillia 2 nicht viel abgewinnen, weil Ludger selbst mit dem Chromatus niemals gegen die drei angekommen wäre. Davon abgesehen waren ja auch die anderen Helden da, die auch nicht unbedingt schwach sind. Ich hätte Gaius und Karla sehr gern mal irgendwann zusammen gesehen, um zu sehen, wie die beiden miteinander umgehen. Man kann sich das zwar teilweise denken und das ist ja auch schön, aber trotzdem hätten die beiden wenigstens in einer Nebenaufgabe in Xillia 2 mal zusammen erscheinen können. Ähnlich wie Muzét fand ich Gaius im zweiten Teil ziemlich reingequetscht; es ist ja nicht so, dass der König von Rieze-Maxia Besseres zu tun hat, als umherzureisen und Splitterdimensionen zu zerstören. Bei Muzét konnte ich das nachvollziehen, weil ja "nebenher nichts zu tun hat" und ohnehin Milla gesucht hat; davon abgesehen waren aber auch alle anderen Helden nur eine Art Gimmick: Xillia 2 hätte wirklich ein eigenständiges Spiel werden können, wenn man es nur leicht geändert hätte, wobei die alten Charaktere natürlich eine Art Nostalgie hineingebracht haben. Gaius' Design im ersten Teil find ich super und auch seine letzte Form als Endgegner, wenn er mit Muzéts Kraft gespeist ist, sieht wirklich großartig aus (in Xillia 2 trägt er das bei mir natürlich auch, sobald man das Kostüm finden kann). Im zweiten Teil sieht er, wie die meisten anderen Charaktere auch, eher langweilig aus, weil alle in diese ordentlichen Anzüge gekleidet sind und damit sogar ziemlich leicht für NPCs gehalten werden können. |-|Ivar= Ivar steht etwa auf der Stufe von Kuchinawa: er gehört mit zu meinen Lieblingen, weil er so enorm viel Freiraum für eigene Gedanken lässt, aber zugleich doch noch genug Persönlichkeit und Hintergrund für eine eigene Spielfigur aufweist. Sein Design ist, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Xillia-Charakteren, angenehm bunt und nicht so "pseudo-real". Er bringt wirklich etwas Leben und (manchmal absurde) Komik ins Spiel. Als ihm das Schwert im Kopf steckengeblieben ist, dacht ich echt, jetzt ist's vorbei mit ihm, aber seine eigene Physik scheint wohl anders zu funktionieren als im Rest von Rieze-Maxia. Ich hätte gern mehr über seine Vergangenheit erfahren; wie er zu Milla gekommen ist, wie seine Beziehung zu ihr und den Großen Vier sich entwickelt hat und so weiter. |-|Ines Lorenzen= Ähnlich wie Raine bietet Ines dank ihres (für Tales of-Damen-Verhältnisse) höheren Alters den Typ Große Schwester/Mutter. Ihre (künftige) Adoption von Lapis lässt natürlich Fantasie für ihr späteres Leben. Ich hätte gern etwas mehr zu ihrer Vergangenheit erfahren, vor allem mit Azide und seiner Frau zusammen. Leider hat Ines ihre Mutter/Große Schwester-Möglichkeit außer bei Lapis nicht sonderlich stark ausgelebt. Allgemein war die Gruppe in Hearts R eher auf Komik und alberne Plaudereien ausgelegt; das ist lustig, ja, aber es hat etwas Ernsthaftes gefehlt. Davon abgesehen kann natürlich auch Mütterliches in eine lustige Plauderei gepackt werden. Hierfür hatte die Gruppe aber leider kein Kind in der Gruppe, das eine "Mutter" gebraucht hätte. Die Gruppenzusammensetzung war diese Art der Beziehung einfach enorm ungünstig. Ziemlich lustig finde ich Ines' unwahrscheinliche Kraft, die uns einfach mal vor die Schnauze geworfen und niemals erklärt wird. Leider gibt es aber auch keine Andeutungen darauf, weshalb sie so stark ist, sodass man sich nichts zusammenspinnen kann, was halbwegs sinnvoll klingt. Ebenfalls eine weiteres Argument dafür, dass Hearts R viel zu sehr auf Komik hingearbeitet hat und kaum auf Logik baut, was sich auch in der enorm simplen Handlung präsentiert. Ines' Design ist nicht überragend, aber ganz nett. Wieso drei der fünf Tales of-Frauen, die in Europa erschienen sind und über zwanzig sind (Raine, Sheena, Pascal, Natalia im Epilog und Ines) weißes Haar haben, will sich mir nicht ganz erschließen. Weißes Haar wirkt relativ langweilig; mit bunten, grellen Klamotten muss dagegengehalten werden, was bei den drei bisher auch geschehen ist. |-|Beryl Benito= Was mich an dieser Figur wurmt ist ihr Alter. Ich will nicht so recht glauben, dass Beryl schon achtzehn ist, und bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob es wirklich so ist. Aber ansonsten gefällt mit Beryl vom Design und der Persönlichkeit her sehr. Ihre Wortverdreher sind ganz lustig (wenngleich nicht unbedingt nötig), aber sie lassen sie eben jünger erscheinen, was ungünstig ist, wenn sie tatsächlich achtzehn sein soll. Beryl verhält sich weder wie achtzehn noch sieht sie so aus; wenn sie es also ist, hat man bei ihrer Ausarbeitung entweder keine gute Arbeit geleistet oder sie (Hearts R-typisch) so erscheinen lassen, um lustige Absurdität darzustellen. Mir gefällt Beryls Hobby, das Malen, das Teil ihrer Kultur in Blancheville ist, und die Tatsache, dass sie so ziemlich immer das sagt, was ich während des Spielens gedacht habe. So zum Beispiel die Szene, in der Kor und Beryl allein sind und Kor wirklich nur (wie sonst auch im Spielverlauf) nur am Schnattern über Kohaku ist und Beryl ihm endlich mal sagt, dass er die Schnauze halten soll. Oder aber die Situation, als Ines die Gruppe verraten hat, aber dann wieder zurückkehrt und sie gemeinsam in die Lignatore-Garnison einbrechen müssen, wofür sie ihnen ein Gift überreicht, das ihre Lebenswerte runtersetzt, damit sie nicht entdeckt werden. Kor (der naive Held) nimmt das Gift natürlich (weil er ja ach so cool ist und seinen Freunden vertraut, egal, was sie getan haben) und alle anderen folgen ihm, während Beryl doch nochmal Einwände hat, dass sie nicht unbedingt Gift von jemandem zu sich nehmen sollten, der sie zuvor noch töten wollte. Beryls Design finde ich, von den oben erwähnten Problemen, ziemlich gut. Ich weiß nicht, ob es unbedingt passend ist, sie an eine Hexe anzulehnen, aber es steht ihr und schließlich ist sie ja auch eine Magierin. Der große Pinsel als Waffe gefällt mir sehr gut. |-|Pyrox Ferro= Vorher glatt vergessen, was mir nicht nochmal passieren sollte. Obwohl ich es eher unnötig fand, Pyrox (gemeinsam mit Peridot) als Protagonisten einzusetzen (weil die Gruppe in Hearts R ohnehin schon unnötig groß war), hätte ich mir gewünscht, dass man es dann richtig gemacht hätte und ihn und Peridot spielbar gemacht hätte. Pyrox' Design finde ich ganz nett, weil ich allgemein die Uniform der Kristallritter recht ansehnlich finde. Mir gefällt auch die Gestalt eines "sanften Riesen", wobei das "sanft" bei Pyrox wohl einfach damit erklärt ist, dass er vermutlich etwas älter ist und damit in gewissen Situationen einfach weiß, wie er sich zu verhalten hat. Pyrox' Tod war zwar ganz cool inszeniert und ich bin ja ein Fan von solchen Toden, aber irgendwie wirkte er bei ihm und Peridot etwas unnötig. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass dies einfach nur dazu diente, die Gruppe wieder zu demizieren, und das zur charakterlichen Entwicklung von Chalcedony (den ich einfach viel weniger mag als seine "Geschwister"). Pyrox' fürsorgliche Art hat mir sehr gefallen, vor allem, weil ich damit eine recht genaue Darstellung von dem bekommen habe, wie ich mir Regal vorstelle, wenn seine "väterliche" Ader in Tales of Symphonia besser zur Geltung gekommen wäre. Allgemein hätte ich einfach gerne mehr zu ihm und seiner Beziehung zu Peridot und Chalcedony erfahren. |-|Edna= Auch wenn sie keineswegs so wirkt, erschien mir Edna wie der kleine Sonnenschein in der Gruppe. Sie hat sich öfter mal Scherze erlaubt, mag es auch auf Kosten von Mikleo gewesen sein, und lockerte die gesamte Atmosphäre damit ein bisschen auf. Ednas Design ist schön anzusehen und rundet das Gesamtbild der Heldengruppe ab. Ganz nett ist an ihr, dass im Gegensatz zu anderen Damen der Tales of-Reihe niemals ernsthaft versucht, niedlich zu erscheinen, um irgendwem zu "imponieren", wie zum Beispiel Marta. Ednas Äußeres ist zwar niedlich, ihr Verhalten aber ist konstant stark und kühl. Allgemein hätte ich gerne mehr zu der Vergangenheit aller Seraphim, vor allem aber zu Edna, ihrem Bruder und Zaveid erfahren, da sie offensichtlich einen Teil ihrer Geschichte teilen. Ednas "Bruch" in ihrer Persönlichkeit, oder eher die Offenbarung einer meist versteckten Seite, als die Helden Eizen (in einer Nebenaufgabe) aufsuchen, finde ich schön dargestellt und ich kann mir sehr gut vorstellen, wie Edna gelitten hat, obwohl es nicht wirklich geklärt wurde. |-|Rose= Während des Spielverlaufs musste ich mich doch öfter mal fragen, wieso Rose nicht auch zur Hirtin geworden ist. Die Antwort? Ich hab keine gefunden. Roses Resonanz ist ebenso stark ausgeprägt wie Soreys (und das, ohne dass sie unter Seraphim aufwuchs!) und an sich hätte sie nicht sein Provisor sein müssen, sondern hätte andere Seraphim an sich binden können. Das hätte die Angriffskraft gestärkt. Rein logisch betrachtet natürlich. Rose hatte ihre Auftritte und kam mir dann und wann sehr viel "Hauptfigur-mäßiger" vor als Sorey. Obwohl ich Sorey ganz gern mag, hätte Rose seine Position problemlos einnehmen können und wäre vermutlich sogar erfolgreicher gewesen, weil Sorey ständig zögerte und drohte, der Bosheit anheimzufallen, was bei Rose niemals der Fall war, weil sie von allen ihren Taten überzeugt war. Was mich enorm nervt ist die Tatsache, dass man zu Roses Kindheit nichts erfährt: wir wissen, dass Dezel sie bereits von klein auf begleitet oder sie sich zumindest früh schon begegnet sind, aber Rose erzählt, dass sie wie Sorey auf einem Schlachtfeld gefunden und aufgenommen worden ist. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich mir bei ihrer Hintergrundgeschichte mit Dezel mehr erhofft: als es hieß, dass Menschen unter Umständen zu Seraphim werden können, habe ich zum Beispiel erwartet, dass Dezel vorher Brad war, der Anführer der Windreiter, und bei dem Versuch, Rose vor irgendwas zu beschützen, erblindete, starb und zu einem Seraph wurde. Weil ich die Vergangenheitsszene der beiden eher verwirrend fand, konnte ich bei der entsprechenden Sequenz nicht so viel heulen wie ich wollte. (Was nichts bedeutet: da liefen trotzdem Wasserfälle über meine Wangen. Ich mochte Dezel und seine Fürsorge Rose gegenüber.)